zitapediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of phrases and slang
Baked: To be stoned; ie, to have smoked marijuana to a mind-altering degree. By extension, a bakester is one who gains pleasure from said activity, and getting baked is to be actively placing onself in that state. Beware, though, because too much getting baked can result in becoming burnt. *'Burnt: '''To be tired and lethargic; lacking motivation. Frequently the result of too much Milwaukee's Best and getting ''baked. In extreme circumstances, it may require one to go to the "burn unit". *'Dogged': To be rejected or criticized. A word Tim often uses to describe his life. *'Epic': Perhaps the highest term of opprobrium that can be applied in Santa Zita , particularly in reference to a rager. *'Flake': To opt out of an obligation or opportunity. See also, shine. *'Heisman': To be awarded the Heisman Trophy is the supreme accolade for a college football player, but for a guy to receive the Heisman from a girl he is trying to scam on is far less desirable, since that means he has been resoundingly dogged. An expression used by Tim’s male friends at UCSZ, including Jake , Peter , George , and Mick . *'PC, Politically Correct': Conforming to the accepted mores and beliefs of UC Santa Zita . *'Rage, raging, rager, ragar:' To party to an extreme degree, typified by the consumption of alcohol in large quantities, dancing to loud music, getting baked, and finding someone to scam with. If there are enough attendees, the party may be deemed a mass rager, huge rager, or even a ragar. *'Romp, Romping:' Helen , Jessica , and Roxy's preferred expression for emotionally and physically satisfying sexual intercourse. *'Scam, Scammer:' To engage in consensual physical intimacy with another, but not to actually have sex. By extension, a scammer is someone who spends a lot of time trying to get members of the opposite (or same) sex in that state, though it can also mean someone who is always trying to get the better end of every situation. George is an example of someone who fits both definitions of the word. *'Schmack, Schmacklee:' Although originally coined by Peter, schmack is mainly used as a term of disapprobation by Helen, Jessica and Roxy to describe men they do not approve of. *'Shine:' To opt out of an obligation or opportunity. Unlike flake, shine can be used in the imperative and serve as a person’s response to a suggestion that is found to be absurd or undesirable. While flaking is almost always viewed negatively, in some circumstances (for example, a lecture on a beautiful sunny day) shining is generally recognized as the correct course of action. *'Sketchy, sketched out, sketcher: '''A situation that is questionable and potentially dangerous; to be experiencing a feeling of threat to one's well-being or safety. A sketcher is a person that produces that sensation. *'Spent:' To have engaged in an activity, such as surfing, studying, partying, or getting baked, to the point of exhaustion. See also, ''burnt. *'Wake and bake:' The practice of smoking marijuana immediately upon awakening, the way many UC Santa Zita students greet the day. *'Yak, yakking:' To vomit profusely.